This invention relates to a system for managing a receptacle, including loading and unloading the receptacle, storing the receptacle and transporting the receptacle. The system includes a storage platform that the receptacle can be rolled on to and off from. The system also includes a transport device that the receptacle can be rolled on to or off from. The transport device can transport the receptacle to another location where it can be discharged or rolled off to another storage platform. The system can include, but does not require, an overhead boom mounted on the transport device that functions to load and unload the receptacle.
Systems and devices for storing and transporting modular receptacles are known in which a receptacle is supported above the ground and a transporting vehicle or truck is driven under the receptacle so that the receptacle can be transferred to the vehicle or truck. Some such systems, such as that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,379,094 include an elevating mechanism to effect the transfer, while others assume that the receptacle is supported at the ideal location to facilitate transfer to the vehicle or truck. In these prior art devices the receptacle's flat bottom surface rests on a corresponding flat supporting surface of the vehicle.
The original concept for this roll on roll off system was developed as a system for maneuvering, storing and transporting large banded bundles of fire wood. The machines and methods for forming these fire wood bundles is fully disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. application, No. 5,243,901 which patent is hereby included by reference as a part of this application. The original concept, has a much broader and comprehensive application and use than that for which it was originally developed.
The roll on roll off concept can be applied to carriers such as pick up trucks, small trailers, large trailers pulled by highway tractors, flat beds or vans, small and large conventional vans, trains, ships, barges and airplanes. The application of the roll on roll off concept to such carriers does not prevent the carrier from being applied to its normal use.
The concept can be applied to the transportation of any commodity, including items hauled in military operations. The concept provides the means by which transportation vehicles such as automobiles may be designed to be easily convertible from the passenger mode to an open roll on roll off bed, roll on roll off van or station wagon.
When applying this concept to people transporters, a discharge compartment could be pre-loaded and rolled off at the passenger's destination or at a transfer point to another carrier vehicle and a pre-loaded new passenger compartment could be rolled on. Such a system would minimize the lay over time at stops and reduce the total time from the origin to the final destination.
The roll on roll off system disclosed herein can of course be used for the purpose for which it was originally conceived, managing large banded bundles of fire wood. However since the receptacle can take many different forms and shapes the system has limitless other uses. For example the receptacle could be a fuel or water tank, a portable office, a shipping container, a portable tool shed or a camper. When used as a shipping container, trailers for highway tractor trailer trucks could be fitted with support surfaces that will permit the receptacles to be rolled in and rolled out of the trailers. The system is ideal for suppliers whose customers are using a just in time supply system. The daily order can be packaged into a roll on roll off receptacle, the receptacle rolled onto the suppliers vehicle, rolled off at the customers facility and the previously delivered empty receptacle rolled on the vehicle.
The roll on roll off system requires such a low input of power that an individual can manually roll a receptacle from the vehicle to a platform or reverse.
An embodiment of this invention has been enhanced by affixing a boom mechanism as an integral part of the system. By including a boom mechanism as a part of the system the receptacle can be loaded or unloaded at remote facilities where other power equipment is not available. Also receptacles can be of a size that the overhead crane or boom can pick up and unload or load entire receptacles at remote sites where there is no support platform to receive the receptacle. This is a significant improvement over prior art systems which are limited to loading and unloading the entire receptacle at the originating docking facility or a destination docking facility where storage platforms designed to receive the receptacle are available. The prior art devices do not contemplate loading and unloading articles from the receptacle that could not be handled manually. Not only can the boom mechanism load and unload the receptacles,it can be used to pick up entire receptacles and load them to or unload them from the wheeled vehicle. In addition the boom mechanism can be used to convert the receptacle into a dump bed by providing a pivotal connection between the receptacle and the transport vehicle. These features require that the horizontal flat support surfaces on the wheeled vehicle that support the wheels of the receptacle be unencumbered from above. Equivalent functions and advantages could be accomplished by the use of manual jacks or integral electric or hydraulic lifting devices.
Another application of this concept is the use of disposable roll on roll off containers. For example, a disposable container could be rolled off its carrier while the carrier remained in motion in the deployment of men and or materials in a battle field environment.
This inventive concept has significant advantages when applied to the local delivery area of commerce such as in the food and beverage businesses. Pre-loaded or pre-sorted containers can be quickly and efficiency rolled onto the transport vehicle rather than incapacitating the high capital investment vehicle while it is being loaded. The pre-loaded containers can then be quickly and efficiently unloaded, which in addition to the economical advantages will contribute greatly to the relief of traffic congestions.
An embodiment of the system could have the wheels on one side of the receptacle at a higher or lower elevation than the wheels on the other side, to accommodate loading or unloading from a side of the receptacle.
Another embodiment of the system could have the wheels at one end. of the receptacle elevated relative to the wheels at the other end such that when the receptacle is released it unloads itself by rolling down a ramp.
It is a primary objective of this invention to provide a roll on roll off device that can be used to manually load and unload a receptacle containing cargo to and from a receptacle platform such that the receptacle will be supported in a stable fashion and will be supported on the transport vehicle in a manner that it will not have a tendency to tip when the vehicle turns a sharp corner.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a roll on roll off system that includes a hoist that is integral with the device that will enable the receptacle to be loaded or unloaded at remote locations.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide a roll on roll off device that can be used to transport a plurality of large heavy bundles, such as bales of fire wood, and unload the heavy bundles at their destination in undamaged condition.